


Hits and Misses; Hit

by Traveler



Series: Hits and Misses [4]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Leverage, The Losers (2010)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mentions of Brian and Jake being half-brothers, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traveler/pseuds/Traveler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was supposed to be writing Chapter 3 of the back story, and I was listening to "We Own It" from the Fast 6 soundtrack when this image hit and wouldn't leave me be. . .</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hits and Misses; Hit

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to be writing Chapter 3 of the back story, and I was listening to "We Own It" from the Fast 6 soundtrack when this image hit and wouldn't leave me be. . .

As the music began to swell, the base line beginning to rumble along the floor throughout the club; reminding Eliot of the surf and tide on the beach across the street from the club’s door. With a grace that most didn’t believe his compact body held, he stood from the bench that they’d claimed when they first came in; feeling rather than seeing his former teammate standing just behind and to the right. 

Making their way through the crowd, to where the blond hair, blue eyed half brothers were dancing, holding his beer at his side, Eliot slipped up behind the older of the two and fitted himself to his back. Glancing over the blonds’ shoulder he watched as the Latino slipped up behind the other; just as graceful as the cat he was named for, Eliot watched as Cougar shifted the erratic movements of the young tech into something sensual and hypnotizing.

With a deep chuckle, Eliot tossed his head slightly, and focused on the body in front of him; lifting the beer to his lips he took a swallow then pulled Brian to him. The other, dressed in slacks and a t-shirt came willingly fitting himself to Eliot’s body, head tilted back as Eliot instinctively started a bump and grind of his own to the rhythm of the music.  
He knew the brother’s time together would be limited, but the joy he’d seen shared between the two had strengthened his resolve to make sure the blond in his arms kept smiling. Taking another swallow of from the bottle in his hand, a benediction to his decision, he turned his face into Brian’s neck.

Feeling the other man reach up and grasp the back of his head, fingers threading themselves through his loose hair, inhaling he took in the familiar cent of the man; salt air, mechanic’s grease, exhaust and something musky and a hundred percent Brian. Allowing his hair to fall forward, and hide his face Eliot nuzzled the blonds’ t-shirt out of the way to expose the tendon at the base of his neck. Pressing his lips to it first, he then gently bit at it, feeling the full body shudder roll through the man pressed against him. Running his tongue along the abused area, causing gentle shocks to continue along the body pressed to his.

The moaned “El”, that rumbled in his ear, just above the fade of the music had him lifting his head and meeting the stormy blue eyes. Raising an eyebrow in an unspoken question he allowed the younger man to make his decision. 

Turning around, the younger man looked him in the eye, taking a moment to press his hardening cock against the line of Eliot’s simi-erect member and nod towards the door. Smirking, Eliot nodded his head in acknowledgement and glanced over towards Cougar. The Latino tipped his hat in acknowledgement and smirked before turning his attention back to his own blond. Eliot turned and made his way off the floor in the wake of the blond surfer.   
It was going to be a good night. . .


End file.
